


A Castle by the Sea

by taffee23



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Anastasia (1997 & Broadway) Fusion, Angst?, F/M, Fluff, dreamland is russia, it's all 1997 movie, this has nothing to do w the broadway show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23
Summary: AU of the wonderful 1997 movie, Anastasia. Wait, I mean, an AU of Disenchantment but it's Anastasia (1997).
Relationships: Bean | Tiabeanie/Pendergast (Disenchantment)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that this makes 3 things I'm working on but this shouldn't take long since I know the movie by heart. Please check out the other writers in the Bean / Pendergast tag, they're amazing!!  
> my info:  
> tumblr @ theprincesstiabeanie  
> discord: ASimpleSunflower#2626

The year was 1916 in Dreamland. It was an enchanting world with elegant palaces and grand parties. They were celebrating the 300th anniversary of the Grunkwitz empire. The snow fell lightly outside as the party roared on in the ballroom. The ballroom had red and gold tones and was filled with people dancing to music. At one end of the ballroom was a staircase with three thrones on the uppermost landing and two thrones on the middle landing. On the dance floor, a little white haired girl danced with her red haired father. Then, an eldery woman walked in and sat on the right most throne.

“Hello, darling!” She shouted for the little girl to hear. The little girl was not older than nine years old. She was in a simple blue gown. Upon seeing the elderly woman, the little girl's grandmother, she was lifted into the air by her father.

“Oh, Papa!” The little girl exclaimed. She saw her grandmother and then ran over to her. She grabbed the drawing that was on her throne on the way over. Once in front of her grandmother, she gave the drawing to her, “This is for you, Beebaw!”

“This is wonderful, my dear, Tiabeanie,” Beebaw said. She reached into her bag and handed her granddaughter a little round box that was blue and gold. 

“For me?” Tiabeanie asked as she examined it, “Is it a jewelry box?”

Beebaw shook her head and took a necklace that had a blue gemstone flower on it to turn the dial on the box. It opened up and started playing a tune.

“It plays our song!” Tiabeanie exclaimed. 

They both sang, “A castle by the sea, is where we're meant to be, listen to me and remember, soon you'll be here with me, as long as you remember.”

As they sang their lullaby, a boy, about the same age as Tiabeanie, watched from behind them. 

“Pendergast! You're supposed to be in the kitchen!” A man came up behind the boy and carried him back to the kitchen. 

“Read the back of the necklace,” the grandmother said.

Tiabeanie read the back, “Together in Paris.” Her face lit up, “Really?! Oh, Beebaw!”

Tiabeanie hugged Beebaw tightly. She took a deep breath, taking in Beebaw's peppermint scent. They were very close. Even though Tiabeanie had one other sibling, Beebaw had a better connection with her granddaughter than her grandson.

Suddenly, the lights went dim and everyone fell silent. All that was heard were gasps and the sound of a wine glass shattering against the ground. It was Tiabeanie's Aunt Becky and Uncle Cloyd. Becky's foot smashed the wine glass as she continued walking towards the Grunkwitz family. 

They had a grudge against the Grunkwitz family. It had been a long feud, since before anyone currently was born. Then, their sister, Dagmar, married Zøg. So, they became royal advisors of the family. Recently, the two had been found out about their plans to take over and end the Grunkwitz empire. 

“You were banished,” Zøg said as he walked over to them. He met them at the foot of the stairs. He continued, “You're not welcome here, traitors!”

“Traitors?” Becky said, feigning innocence, “But we are you confidants!”

“Guards!” Zøg shouted, “You two are banished, again!”

“You think that you can banish us? The two most powerful sorcerers in this country?” Becky said. She took a green vile that had a skull from Cloyd and spoke, “Then, by the dark powers vested in me, we banish you! With a curse! You and your family will die within a fortnight! I will not rest until I see the end of the Grunkwitz line, forever!”

Within that week, all the happiness within the family ended. In the middle of the night, the family was woken up by who they thought were soldiers there to help them. As they were rushed through the hallways, they noticed all the fire and smoke outside.

“Hurry, kids!” Zøg shouted.

“My music box!” Tiabeanie remembered. She let go of Beebaw's hand and turned around back to her room. 

“Tiabeanie! Wait! Come back!” Beebaw shouted as she ran after Tiabeanie. She followed her into the little girl's bedroom. Tiabeanie grabbed her music box from a dollhouse. Beebaw looked around scared, “Please hurry.”

Then, there was the sound of gunshots. They were about to head out the door when the little boy, Pendergast, came out from a door in the wall.

“Come,” he said, “this way, out the servants' quarters!”

Tiabeanie turned around, “My music box!”

“Go!” Pendergast pushed her back through the wall and shut the door behind her. Then, guards came in.

“Where are they, boy?” One questioned as Pendergast threw a lamp at them. They then knocked him out. 

Luckily, Beebaw and Tiabeanie had made it to the little lake on the property. It was currently frozen over and they ran across it. Suddenly, Becky and Cloyd appeared behind them. Becky grabbed Tiabeanie and dragged her down to the ground. But then, the ice started to crack.

“Let me go!” Tiabeanie shouted. Beebaw grabbed on to her to pull her away from Becky. 

Then, the ice gave way. A look of fear appeared on Becky’s face as she slipped into the freezing water. Tiabeanie managed to free herself. Beebaw helped her up and they continued running.

Her and Beebaw then made it to the train station just as the train was leaving the station.

“Hold on to my hand, darling,” Beebaw said as they caught up with the train. Beebaw got on but Tiabeanie didn’t. Fear rushed over Beebaw as she held onto Tiabeanie’s hand.

“Don’t let go,” Tiabeanie cried out. Tears were forming in her eyes. Then, the worst happened. Her hand slipped out. Tiabeanie fell and hit her head. 

Hours later she was found wandering the streets. She had no idea who she was all she knew that her name was Bean. A Matron found her and took her into the orphanage she owned.


	2. Have You Heard?

It had been ten years since the horrible night that destroyed the Grunkwitz family. Most of the country was mourning but others, well, there was a rumor going around. The rumor was started by an anonymous tip to the local newspaper that Princess Tiabeanie was still alive. People were excited about this news. The government didn't like the rumor. So, everyone started whispering it around, keeping it hush. It was also said that Beebaw was looking for Tiabeanie. She would pay handsomely for the safe return of her granddaughter. 

Meanwhile, a tall, thin man rushed through the streets to find his friend. He was just about to enter another building when someone whistled to him.

“Odval!” The person whisper yelled.

“Pendergast!” Odval said, “There you are!”

They then walked through a row of shops.

“A silver Zøg for this painting, it's Grunkwitz, I swear,” one shopkeeper said to them. They thanked the shopkeeper and continued.

The pair made it to one of the towers of the building where they lived. They were going through and packing their things. Pendergast went over to a painting on the wall and moved it to get to the hidden compartment behind it. There, he pulled out a round blue and gold box. He admired it, still unsure of what it was. He did know it belonged to the princess. 

“Everything is going to plan, Pendergast,” Odval started, “I have theater booked for us.”

“All we need is the girl,” Pendergast said as he continued packing, “just imagine, Odval, no more forging papers, no more stolen goods! We’ll have three tickets out of here: one for you, one for me,” he said as he put an arm around him, “and one for Tiabeanie!”

They finished packing and were ecstatic at the idea of being out. They walked with more pep in their step as they were off to the theater to get everything set up.

Meanwhile, at an orphanage outside of Dreamland, a now nineteen year old Bean was leaving said orphanage. She was waving and saying her goodbyes. 

“I got you a job in the fish factory. Go down this path until you hit the fork in the road, go left-”

“Bye!” Bean shouted, interrupting Miss Iola.

“Are you listening?”

“I’m listening, Miss Iola,” Bean said. Iola grabbed her by the scarf and walked them through the snow to the front gate. 

“You have been a thorn in my side since the day you were brought here,” Iola said as they walked, “Acting like the Queen of everything instead of the nameless no account you are. For the last ten years-”

Bean then spoke in unison with her, “I’ve fed you, I’ve clothed you, I’ve kept a roof over your head-”

Iola glared at her, “How is it that you don’t have a clue to who you are but you can remember all of that?”

“I do have a clue,” Bean held the necklace that has been with her since before she could remember.

“I know, together in Paris,” Iola mocked, “so you want to go to France to find your family?”

“Yeah, I do,” Bean smiled.

“Little Bean, it’s time you learned your place,” Iola said as she pushed Bean out the gate, “in life and in line! And be grateful too!” She then mocked again, “Together on Paris!”

Iola slammed the gate shut in Bean’s face and walked away. Bean huffed out a sigh and walked down the path until she got to the fork in the road. She was still mad about what Iola said.

“Be grateful,” she said, mocking Iola’s voice, “I am grateful, grateful to get away!” She looked up at the sign. One arrow pointing the fisherman’s dock and the other to Dreamland. She spoke, “Go left, she says. Well, I know what’s to the left. I’ll be Bean the orphan forever,” she stepped over to the right, “But if I go right.”

She then thought about how whoever gave her that necklace must have loved her. Just the thought brought a few tears to her eyes. 

“Send me a sign!” She shouted at the heavens, “A hint! Anything!”

Something moved in the snow and walked in front of her. It looked like a black cat.

“You asked for a sign?” The black cat-creature spoke.

“You can talk?” Bean asked.

“Yeah? The name’s Luci and I’m here to take you to Dreamland,” Luci said.

“Alright, I get the idea,” she responded. 

The two were then off to Dreamland. Luci commented on everything around him and her. He asked her questions about her past. She told him about how she didn’t remember anything before the age of nine. Luci found that odd. She asked him some questions too, like what he was. He said he was a demon. Bean rose a brow. She was about to say more but they had reached the edge of town.

They then had made it to a train station. Bean waited her place in line until it was her turn.

“Next!” The man called from behind the counter.

“One ticket to Paris, please,” Bean said to him. Luci sat on her shoulder and watched. 

“Alright, Exit Visa.”

“Exit Visa?” She asked.

“No Exit Visa? No ticket!” He yelled and slammed the ticket door shut in her face.

“See Pendergast. He can help,” an old woman behind Bean whispered. 

“Where can I find him?” Bean whispered back to her.

“In the old palace,” she responded, “but you didn’t hear it from me.”

“Oh,” Bean said giving a wink, “okay.”

“Go, go, go!” the old woman whisper yelled.

“Pendergast…” Bean said. The name felt familiar. She couldn’t place why it felt familiar to her. 

Bean then started walking down the street and stopped near a theater to ask for directions. The man she asked shrugged her off and then another man ran into her.

“Excuse me!” She said but the man kept on walking. Bean rolled her eyes and continued to look for the palace.


	3. Ghosts From The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about taking so long! Enjoy!

Pendergast and Odval were sitting in the theater. They had been holding auditions to find a girl to play Tiabeanie. It had been a long and painful search. Since the Princess had white hair, many of them were wearing wigs, only a few had dyed their hair. 

“And I look like the Princess, too!” The girl on stage said. She was too thin and didn’t really look like Tiabeanie.

“Yes, thank you!” Pendergast said, “Next, please!”

The woman stormed off stage and out came a woman in a fur coat.

She dropped her fur coat to the ground and spoke, “Beebaw, it’s me,” she gestured to herself, “Tiabeanie.”

Pendergast swore he was going to go insane. He thanked the woman and thankfully she was the last one of the day. He and Odval gathered up their things and headed out of the theater. They turned the corner as they spoke.

“We’ll find her, Odval,” Pendergast said as he ran into a woman, “she’s here, right under our noses.”

“Excuse me!” The woman said. Only Odval heard her. Pendergast was too caught up in thought about finding Tiabeanie. 

The men made it back to the old palace. They were staying there until they had found Tiabeanie. They were sat in a couple of chairs, eating dinner. It was a hot meal for a change. The fire in the fireplace crackled as they ate in silence. Then, there was a crashing sound coming from across the palace. It sounded like someone was breaking in.

“Did you hear something?” Pendergast asked, now on alert. 

“Hm? No,” Odval replied. He went back to eating his food. He couldn’t be bothered. It was a long day and he was ready to go to sleep.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the palace, Bean and Luci were breaking into said palace. Well, Luci slipped in and Bean pulled the wood off the door. She then entered the castle and looked around, noticing all the dust that had gathered. 

“Luci!” She whispered, “Where are you?” She then called out as she followed the scampering noises that Luci made, “Hello? Anybody home?”

She followed the scampering sound into a room that must have been some kind of banquet area before the place was abandoned. She then wandered over to a table that held silver dishes, bowls, and things of the like. She blew off some dust off of a silver platter and looked at her reflection in it. Suddenly, there was an image of a young girl who looked like her being lifted into the air by a man in a crown with red hair. Shaking her head, she continued to look around. She made her way over to a vase that was painted with bears and swans. 

“This place,” she started, “feels familiar. Like a memory from a dream.”

She started to hum a lullaby that she had known since before she could remember. She swayed as she started to sing. As she sang, Luci led her to a pair of tall doors. She peeked around the corner and found a large ballroom. She walked into the ballroom and made her way to the landing between the two staircases. She shrugged off her coat and scarf before she took off her gloves, leaving her in her teal-blue long sleeved tunic like dress, brown leggings and boots. She closed her eyes for just a second and when she opened them, sparkling ghosts were coming out of the paintings that hung in the ballroom. She made her way down the last set of stairs to be in the crowd of ghosts. 

Bean continued to sing and as she spun around, her clothes turned into this beautiful dark blue ballgown. It was off the shoulder, with short puffy sleeves and the skirt part had a lighter shade of blue petals over top the long solid blue skirt. The whole gown sparkled just like the ghosts did. Then, a prince in red came over and danced with her before another one danced with her until the red haired man in the crown she saw earlier in the dish came over and cut in. He danced with her and she felt the song in her end. They slowed to a stop and the man kissed her forehead before she bowed. The man extended his hand, reaching out to her wanting her to be a part of his family and she knelt. She looked down to the ground, overwhelmed with emotions. She didn’t know why she felt this way, she had no idea who these ghosts were, though she felt that she did. 

“Hey!” A voice shouted. Her glittering dress and the ghosts disappeared. Bean’s head shot up and she stood. She glanced back and saw a man with an eyepatch and a tall lanky man, both were at the other side of the ballroom. The man with the eyepatch spoke, “What are you doing here?!”

She quickly made her way back the way she came.

“Stop!” The man with eyepatch shouted as he and his friend ran to catch up with her. She stopped when she made it to the top of the stairs. He continued, “Stop, stop, stop. How did you…” his words slowed as he finally looked at her, “get in...here?”

“Excuse me, child,” the lanky man said when he caught up. 

“Odval,” the eyepatch man said, “do you see what I see?”

“No,” Odval replied. Bean crossed her arms while the eyepatch man put Odval’s spectacles down. Odval then saw it too, “Yes. Yes!”

“Are you Pendergast?” Bean asked the eyepatch man. Luci squinted at the eyepatch man and scurried up to Bean’s shoulder. 

“Cute,” the eyepatch man commented. He then started circling her as he spoke, “Perhaps. Depends on who’s looking for him.”

“My name is Bean. I need travel papers,” she then leaned in to whisper, “they say you’re the man to see, even though I can’t tell you who said that. And what…” she realized how he was circling her, “and why are you circling me? What were you a vulture in another life?”

“I’m sorry, Beanie,” he said.

“It’s Bean,” she crossed her arms.

“Bean.” He said, “It’s just that you look an awful lot like…” he gestured to the painting behind her, “nevermind. Now, you said something about travel papers?”

“Yes, I want to go to Paris,” she replied. 

“You want to go to Paris?” He replied. 

“Did you not hear her?” Luci asked. 

“Who is this?” Odval asked as he moved to look at Luci.

“Nice cat,” Pendergast said.

“I’m not a cat!” Luci exclaimed. 

Pendergast ignored Luci and continued, “Now, let me ask you something. Bean, was it? Is there a last name that goes with that?”

“Well, actually,” she started to rub her forehead for a moment, “this is gonna sound crazy but I don’t know my last name. I was found wandering the streets when I was nine.”

“And before that?” Pendergast asked. 

“I know, it’s weird, but I don’t remember. I don’t remember much from before that,” she replied.

“Hm. That’s,” he let out a sigh and looked away, “perfect.”

“I do have a clue, though,” she held her necklace in her hands, “and that is Paris.”

“Paris?” Pendergast repeated.

“Yes,” she said, “so, can you two help me or not?”

“Odval,” Pendergast whispered, “tickets.” 

“Here,” Odval said and handed Pendergast Dreamland circus tickets.

“Sure would like to,” Pendergast said, “In fact, oddly enough we’re going to Paris ourselves,” he waved the tickets around, “And I’ve got three tickets but this third one is for her,” he gestured to the painting of Tiabeanie and her family, “Tiabeanie.”

“We are going to reunite Princess Tiabeanie with her Beebaw,” Odval said. The two men each took one of her arms and led her up the stairs as they continued to speak.

“You do kind of look like her,” Pendergast stated. 

“The same blue eyes,” Odval said.

“The Grunkwitz eyes!” Pendergast mentioned. 

“Zog’s smile,” Odval continued as they rounded a corner.

“Dagmar’s chin!” Pendergast pointed out. Bean raised her hand to dismiss them. Pendergast caught her hand. 

“She even has Beebaw’s hands!” Odval commented.

“She’s the same age, the same physical type-” Pendergast started.

“Are you saying that you think I’m Tiabeanie?” Bean asked with a raised brow. They had stopped walking and were in front of a painting of the royal family. 

“I’ve seen thousands of girls all over the country,” Pendergast started, “and not one of them resembles the princess as much as you do.”

“Look at the portrait,” Odval said. She looked between them.

“You two are crazy,” Luci said.

“Exactly,” Bean agreed. 

“Why?” Pendergast said, “You don’t remember what happened to you.” 

“No one knows what happened to her,” Odval said.

“You’re looking for family, in Paris,” Pendergast said. 

“And her only family is in Paris,” Odval finished then he spoke gently to her, “Have you ever thought of the possibility?”

“That I could be royalty?” Bean asked, “Well, it’s kind of hard to think like that when you’re sleeping on a damp floor. But, sure, I guess every lonely girl would hope she’s a princess.”

“And, somewhere, one is,” Odval kept his tone gentle as he spoke.

“Wish we could help,” Pendergast put his arm around Odval and continued, “but the third ticket is for the princess. Good luck.”

When they were out of earshot, Odval spoke, “Why didn’t you tell her about our plan?”

“All she wants is to go to Paris,” Pendergast said, “Why would we give away a third of the reward money?”

“I think we’re walking away too soon,” Odval said. 

As they walked away, Bean gazed at the painting. Sure, she could hope that she was Tiabeanie but she couldn’t believe that. How could she be a princess? She was an orphan with no family.

“So, are you going to go with them?” Luci asked. 

“I don’t know,” Bean said.

“It does get you a free ticket to Paris,” Luci told her.

“That’s true.” Bean considered again. Luci had a point.

Pendergast and Odval had made it to the ballroom floor and slowed their walking. 

“Pendergast!” Bean called out, “Pendergast, wait!”

“I’m sorry,” Pendergast turned around, “did you call me?”

“If I don’t remember who I am,” Bean said as she walked down the stairs to the men, “then who’s to say I’m not a princess or whatever, right?”

“Go on,” Pendergaast said.

“If I’m not Tiabeanie, her Beebaw will know right away,” Bean said, “So, it’s just an honest mistake.”

“Sounds plausible,” Pendergast said.

“But if you are the Princess Tiabeanie,” Odval said, “then you’ll finally know who you are.”

“He’s right,” Pendergast started, “either way it gets you to Paris.”

“Right,” Bean said with a smile. They shook hands. Her grip was stronger then Pendergast expected and he pulled his hand away.

“May I present, Princess Tiabeanie!” Odval said loud enough to echo in the ballroom.

“Luci, we are going to Paris!” Bean said happily.

“The cat stays,” Pendergast said.

“Again, not a cat and I’m going, asshat,” Luci said.

“You are not,” Pendergast made eye contact with Luci.

“I say he goes,” Bean jumped in.

“I’m allergic to cats,” Pendergast said.

“Really?” Luci asked.

Meanwhile, in limbo, Cloyd and Becky were watching these events unfold in their mirror. 

“He’s got one problem,” Cloyd said, “All the Grunkwitz are dead. Jerry, you did make sure of that, correct?”

“Yeah,” Jerry replied, uneasy. Jerry was one of the few souls stuck in limbo. He wasn’t the brightest and was roped into serving Cloyd and Becky. Jerry hid the green vile that they used many years ago.

“Are we really supposed to believe that?” Becky asked. She rolled her eyes, “Give us the vile, Jerry.”

He handed them the vile. The vile was emitting green smoke. Becky looked like she was going to kill Jerry right there on the spot.

“Jerry, the vile is smoking,” Cloyd said.

“If this thing has come back to life that means-”

They shared a look and spoke in unison, “Tiabeanie is alive!”


	4. You Can Learn to do it Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see!! We're actually getting very close to the end of this fic!! I'm looking forward to it. Anyway, enjoy!!

Pendergast walked into the passenger cabin on the train. He went to go sit across from Bean and next to Odval, but Luci hissed at him. Pendergast huffed out a sigh and muttered something under his breath before sitting next to Bean. Bean leaned down in the seat and fiddled with her necklace as she gazed out the window. She was thinking about what her future would be like.

“Stop fiddling with that and sit up straight,” Pendergast told her sternly. She moved further down in the seat and crossed her arms. He spoke again, “Remember, you’re a Princess.”

“How do you know what princesses do or don’t do?” Bean asked, annoyance laced on her voice. He adjusted in his seat and faced her. She slightly squinted her eyes at him. Luci watched with intrigue.

“I make it my business to know,” he replied, “I’m just trying to help, alright?”

Bean then sat up and put her hand on her knees, “Do you really think I’m royalty, Pendergast?”

“You know I do,” he said. She looked at him sharply and he froze for a minute.

“Then, stop bossing me around!” Bean replied. She then got up and headed out of the passenger cabin, she needed a breath of air. She also wanted to be away from Pendergast. Luci quickly followed her.

“She certainly has a mind of her own,” Odval commented as he marked a piece of paper that was keeping score between Pendergast and Bean. Pendergast had maybe ten marks whereas Bean, well, her marks were halfway down the page. 

“Hate that in a woman,” Pendergast commented to himself. 

Later on, Bean had gotten some alone time in the cabin away from Pendergast and Odval. She was reading the paper and Luci sat next to her. 

“So, what do you think of Pendergast?” Luci asked. 

“Why?” Bean replied, setting down the paper. 

“Seems like you’re attracted to him,” Luci said. 

“I- I am not!” Bean quickly read the paper again, hiding the small blush on her face. She did think he was attractive but he was kind of a dick. Then, Pendergast walked in and sat across from her.

“I think we got off on the wrong foot,” Pendergast said.

“I think we did too,” Bean replied and glanced at him, “and I appreciate your apology.”

“Apology? I was just saying-”

Bean set the paper down in her lap, “Please don’t talk anymore, it’s only going to upset me.”

“Fine,” Pendergast crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, “I’ll be quiet if you will.”

“Alright, I’ll be quiet,” Bean responded. 

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“Would you two just-” Luci started but Bean covered his mouth before he could say anything. 

After a moment of silence Bean spoke, “Think you’ll miss it?”

“What, your talking?” Pendergast responded. 

“No,” Bean gestured to the window, “Dreamland.” 

“No,” Pendergast replied shortly. 

“But wasn’t it your home?” Bean asked gently. 

“It was a place I onced lived, end of story,” Pendergast said, his voice growing cold.

“Do you plan on making Paris your home?” Bean asked. She kept her voice gentle. 

“What is it with you and homes?” Pendergast snapped. He was annoyed and never really liked talking about this subject. Bean stood to leave but his legs were blocking her way out. 

“Well,” she started and shoved his legs with hers, “for one thing, it’s something every normal person wants,” she shoved his legs again, “move your stupid legs.”

“No,” he replied. She scoffed and started to walk on the seat opposite of him to get around. That’s when Odval came in.

“Good, you’re here,” Bean said, still huffing out anger, “can you get him away from me?”

“What have you done to her?” Odval asked. Bean then stormed off. 

“Me?” Pendergast stood, “It’s her!”

“Ah-ha! So you two are attracted to each other!” Luci said matter-of-factly. 

“Attracted?” Pendergast said, almost disgusted, “to that white haired brat?”

“Just stating facts,” Luci said.

“Whatever, cat. No one asked you,” Pendergast said before leaving as well. 

A few hours later, Odval was walking back to the cabin when he overheard a couple talking.

“Last month the traveling papers were red!” The woman said, “But now they are blue.”

“Papers! Papers please!” A train worker said from the other side of the train car. 

Odval’s eyes widened and he quickly went to the passenger cabin that Bean and Pendergast were in. He opened the door to a sleeping Bean. Pendergast stood when he saw Odval. 

“What is it?” Pendergast asked with concern.

“This government, everything is in blue,” Odval said, gesturing to their now inaccurate travel papers. Odval continued, “I suggest we move to the baggage car.”

Pendergast started grabbing their luggage and handing it over, “I suggest we get off this train.”

While this was happening, Luci looked out the window and saw some green figures flying past them. 

“Interesting,” Luci said to himself, “what could you guys be?”

Pendergast went to wake up Bean and she hit him square in the nose. Bean sat up and quickly looked around to see who she hit. 

“Sorry, I thought you were-” She then figured out who it was, “Oh. It’s you.”

“We’ve got to go,” Odval interjected. 

“Where are we going?” Bean asked as the two men were leading her out of the cabin.

“I think you broke my nose,” Pendergast commented. 

Bean rolled her eyes as she put on her coat, “Men are such babies.”

They walked through the train and quickly made it to the baggage car. Bean eyed the men suspiciously as they muttered between themselves. She set down her bag and then crossed her arms.

“The baggage car?” Bean asked, getting their attention, “There wouldn’t happen to be anything wrong with our travel papers, would there?”

“Of course not, Princess,” Pendergast replied coolly. He then took a small step towards her, “It’s just, we hate to see you forced to mingle with the commoners.”

Bean looked at him suspiciously. Before she could say anything there was a rumble and small boom. They all shared a look of panic. There was a sudden lurch and Pendergast fell down with Bean on top of him. 

“What was that?” Pendergast asked. Odval had gone to the door they came through and opened it.

“I don’t know but there goes the rest of the train!” Odval replied. 

“Get off of me!” Pendergast said as the two struggled to get up. 

“I’m trying!” Bean retorted. 

“Uh, Pendergast,” Odval said. Finally, Pendergast and Bean had gotten up and Pendergast walked over to Odval.

“What?” Pendergast asked.

“I believe someone has flambed our engine,” Odval responded. Pendergast then hopped over onto the coal cart.

“Wait here, I’ll check it out,” Pendergast said before climbing over to the engine itself. 

When he got there, there were embers flying everywhere as the fire roared with much more intensity than he had ever seen before. He shielded his face as more embers flew in his direction. He then quickly looked at the gauges. All of them were in the red, signaling the engine was on fire and going way too fast. He looked around to see if there was anything he could do but unfortunately there wasn’t. The train was going too fast and couldn't be stopped. He then went back to the baggage car.

“Nobody is driving this train!” Pendergast yelled above the commotion.

“How are we going to stop it?” Bean asked.

“We’re gonna have to jump,” Penddergast replied. 

“Did you say jump?” Bean asked nervously.

They all went to open the side door to reveal a very steep and deep canyon. Luci glared at Pendergast.

“After you!” Bean commented to Pendergast. 

“Fine. We’ll uncouple this car,” Pendergast said. Before they could make it to where the car was attached, the green entities that Luci saw earlier, had melted them together. Pendergast got there when the entities were gone. He muttered under his breath before shouting, “I need a wrench, axe, anything!”

“Here,” Odval handed him a small pick axe. Pendergast hit the welded metal a few times before the small pick axe broke. Bean was looking for something to help. Luci did find something.

“Hey, Bean!” Luci called her over to the box he had found. Bean smiled. She grabbed a stick of dynamite from the box and then Luci lit the dynamite. Bean quickly handed it to Pendergast.

“That’ll work,” Pendergast said before sticking the dynamite in a notch. They all quickly ran for cover and Pendergast looked at Bean as they hid, “What do they even teach in orphanages?”

Suddenly, the dynamite exploded and separated them from the engine. They got up from their hiding spot and looked to make sure they were good. Luci perched himself up on Bean’s shoulder. Odval then ran over to the emergency brake and started to turn the wheel on it. 

“The brakes are out!” Odval shouted. 

“Turn harder!” Pendergast shouted back. Pendergast then had an idea. He started looking for a chain with a hook on it. He then went to the back of the car and climbed under it so that he was hanging off the car. He reached out with his one hand, “Hand me the chain!” 

Bean appeared and handed him the chain. Odval had fallen into a box. 

“Not you!” Pendergast said. 

“Odval’s busy at the moment,” Bean responded. Pendergast huffed out a sigh and took the chain before attaching it to the bottom of the car. Suddenly, debris was flying underneath the car and Bean quickly pulled him back up. The debris hit a tree and shattered it. She smirked, “And to think that could’ve been you.”

She then helped Pendergast back into the car. He brushed himself off as he spoke, “If we live through this, remind me to thank you.”

The two then moved to push the rest of the chain off. The chain clanged and then the hook on it caught onto the railway. It stayed there just for a moment before pulling the railway up, causing the car to turn and slide sideways on the track. They all then gathered at the door that was on the side of the car with their luggage and jumped into the snow.

In limbo, Becky and Cloyd watched this all unfold from the oracle fire. Becky screamed when she saw Tiabanie and company survive. 

“I can’t believe it,” Cloyd said.

“They survived?” Jerry asked.

“Of course they survived, didn’t you just see that?” Becky snapped. 

“How could they let her escape?” Cloyd asked.

“I don’t know,” Beck responded.

“Maybe it’s broken,” Jerry said as he picked up the green vile. 

“Jerry, give it back,” Becky said with an outreached hand. Jerry pouted and handed it back over.

“If anything were to happen to this, we would all be stuck here, forever,” Cloyd said.

“Jerry is sorry,” Jerry responded. 

“See that you remember this,” Becky told him, anger heavy in her voice. 

“What are we going to do now?” Cloyd asked.

“I have an idea,” Becky smiled wickedly.

Bean, Pendergast, Odval, and Luci had been trekking for a day or so and had made it to warmer scenery. There were still somewhere between Paris and Dreamland. 

“Are we gonna walk to Paris?” Bean asked as she helped Luci up on her shoulder.

“No, we’re taking a boat in the next country, Bentwood,” Pendergast replied.

“So, we’re walking to Bentwood?” Bean asked, amused.

“No, Princess, we’re taking a bus,” Pendergast looked at her. She had a small smile on her face. 

“A bus. That’s nice,” Bean responded with a sarcastic smile. 

They then walked in silence for a bit until they arrived at a little bridge above a small river. The sun was shining through the trees and the water in the small river glistened. They had decided to take a break from walking there. 

“Socerio! Odval’s on his way!” Odval cheered. Bean had made him a flower crown and he wore it proudly. 

“Who’s Socerio?” Bean asked Pendergast. Bean sat on her suitcase while Pendergast stood next to her.

“Who’s Socerio?” Odval asked as he danced his way over to them, “He’s a tender little morsel. A warm cup of cocoa after a long walk in the snow.”

“Odval, stop-” Pendergast was then grabbed by Odval and danced with. Odval dipped Pendergast in front of Bean.

“He’s a sweet pastry filled with whip cream and-”

“Is this a person or a desert?” Bean asked, looking at Pendergast with a smile.

“He is the Queen Mother’s ravishing advisor and closest friend,” Odval said, bringing Pendergast up to stand and letting go of him.

“But I thought we were going to see the Queen Mother herself?” Bean asked as she stood up, “Why are we- Pendergast?”

“Well,” Pendergast scratched the back of his head, “nobody gets near the Queen Mother without convincing Socerio first.”

“Oh, no,” Bean started to pace, “Not me. No. Nobody told me I had to prove I was the Princess!”

“Look-” Pendergast started but Bean was in front of him and barreling on.

“Show up, yes. Look nice, fine. But lie?” She said.

“You don’t know that it’s a lie,” Pendergast replied, “what if it’s true?”

Bean scoffed and she started to walk away from him. 

“Okay, so it’s one more stop to find out who you are,” Pendergast said, “I figured this was something that you had to see through to the end.”

Bean spun around, “Look at me, Pendergast. I’m not exactly princess material.”

Pendergast went to speak again but she stormed off to the bridge. Odval followed closely behind.

“Good job, you managed to ruin any chance you had with her,” Luci commented.

Meanwhile, Odval had picked a flower and handed it to Bean. They looked into the very reflective water together. 

“Tell me, child, what do you see?” He asked as he gestured to the water.

“I see a nobody with no past and no future,” Bean said as she tossed the flower into the water.

“Well, I see an engaging and fiery young woman,” Odval said, “who, on occasion, has shown a regal command equal to any royal. And I have known my fair share of royalty.”

“You have?” Bean asked.

“Well, I was a member of the royal court,” Odval replied. The two shared a smile. Pendergast then appeared next to Bean.

“So,” Pendergast started, “are you ready to become the great Princess Tiabeanie?”

Bean let out a groan and walked away from the men. Luci scampered up next to her.

“You know, there’s nothing back for you in Dreamland,” Luci said to her, “might as well go through with it.”

Bean nodded and turned around to face the men, “Alight, teach me how to be a princess.”

As they made their way to Bentwood, Odval and Pendergast taught Bean how to be a princess. The last she had to learn was how to dance. So, when they arrived on the boat that was departing Bentwood, it was the perfect chance. Pendergast got Bean a dress before they boarded the boat and gave it to her. She thanked him and went to go change before meeting them on deck to learn how to dance. 

“Checkmate,” Odval said.

“Not quite,” Luci responded before beating Odval at chess. Odval looked up from the game and saw Bean in the dress. The dress was simple and blue. It came down to her ankles and had a round neckline with short sleeves. 

“Stunning!” Odval said as Bean walked over, “And now you are dressed for a ball,” Odval then set up Bean and Pendergast into a dance position, “And you will learn to dance for one.”

“Pendergast,” Bean said under her breath, “I’m- I’m not very good at this.”

“And,” Odval started, “one, two, three,” he then stopped them, “no, no, Bean, you don’t lead. Let him.”

Odval started counting to a beat again and Bean let Pendergast lead them in the dance. They moved to the counts and gazed into each other’s eyes. Pendergast never really noticed how blue her eyes were. He also never noticed how she smelled like butterscotch and how soft she looked. Bean had never really noticed him, either. He had stubble and brown eyes like chocolate. His hair looked so soft and she just wanted to run her hands through it.

“That dress is beautiful on you,” Pendergast commented as they continued dancing.

“You think so?” Bean replied.

“Yes. It was nice on the hanger but it looks better on you,” Pendergast said. He felt his cheeks heat up as he spoke, “You should wear it sometime.”

“I am wearing it,” Bean smiled.

“Right. I’m just trying to give you a-”

“Compliment?”

“Yes, that.”

They continued to dance some more across the deck. Odval saw how they looked at each other. He knew that maybe having them dance together was not the best idea but he couldn’t help it.

“I’m feeling a little...dizzy,” Bean said.

“A little lightheaded?” Pendergast asked.

“Yeah.”

“Me too, probably from the spinning,” he said as they stopped dancing, “maybe we should stop.”

“We have,” she said.

“Bean, I-”

“Yes?” 

They slowly started to lean into each other. Their eyes shut just briefly as they were inches from the other’s lips. Pendergast then opened his eyes.

“You’re doing fine,” Pendergast said as he backed away. Bean opened her eyes right as he walked away. She furrowed her brows and wondered what she did wrong. 

Eventually nighttime rolled around and they all had decided to go to bed in their cabin. Pendergast was asleep on the floor by the luggage. Bean was sitting on the floor in front of the bunk bed, brushing her hair. Odval was looking sickly while he sat next to Bean.

“Are you alright?” Bean asked.

“Fine,” Odval replied, “Just riddled with envy. Look at him. He can sleep through anything.”

“What’s this?” Luci said, popping out of a bag and holding up the jewelry box that Pendergast had kept with him.

“A jewelry box,” Odval responded. Luci handed it to Bean.

“Are you sure that’s what it is?” Bean asked as she examined it.

“What else could it be?” Odval asked as he climbed up to the top bunk.

“Something special. Something to do with a secret,” Bean responded, “Is that possible?”

“Anything’s possible,” Odval told her, “You taught Pendergast how to waltz, didn’t you? Sleep well, Your Grace.”

“Good night,” Bean replied before crawling into the lower bunk.

Once she was fast asleep, she started having this dream that was in the countryside. She wore a white and blue sailor dress and woke up in a field in the dream. Then, a little boy with black hair came over to her. She felt that she knew him so she followed him to a swimming hole. In the swimming hole was a red haired man and white haired woman. 

“Hello, honey!” The red haired man called out. The little boy then jumped into the water and the man coaxed her to jump too.

Meanwhile, it had turned out that Bean was sleep walking. Luci had tried to wake her up but failed. He then woke up Pendergast. 

“What do you want, cat?” Pendergast asked as he sat up.

“It’s Bean!” Luci shouted. Pendergast looked from Luci to where Bean should have been sleeping.

“Bean!” He shouted when he saw that she wasn’t there. He then ran out of the cabin they were staying in and caught a glimpse of her heading up to the deck. He kept shouting for her as there was a storm raging around them. He then saw her standing on a ledge, about to jump into the sea.

Back in her dream, Bean was still standing at the ledge to jump into the water. She then heard Pendergast and looked around but didn’t see him. Suddenly the red haired man turned into this demon creature and spoke menacingly at her as other demon creatures tried to drag her down. 

“Yes, jump!” The demon creature said, “The Grunkwitz curse will be complete! Jump!”

Pendergast had made it to Bean in time to grab her and get her safely back on deck. She had tears running down her face as he held her.

“Wake up, Bean!” He said. She finally opened her eyes and felt relieved when she saw him.

“The Grunkwitz curse?” She questioned.

“What are you talking about?” He asked, concern laced into his voice. She cried and he pulled her into his chest. He then whispered to her as the storm calmed down, “It was just a nightmare, you’re safe now.”

Back in limbo, things weren’t as calm. Becky was fuming with rage.

“No!” She screamed. 

“Take it easy, you can get another time,” Jerry offered. Becky glared at him and he backed away.

“What’s our next move?” Cloyd asked.

“We have to kill her ourselves in person,” Becky responded.

“You mean like physically?” Cloyd raised a brow at her.

“What else would I mean by that?” Becky questioned. She then took a breath, “You know what they say if you want something done right-”

“But this means going topside-” Cloyd started.

“Exactly.”

“How are we going to get there?”

“We’ll take the train.”


End file.
